


我的爸爸也是媽媽

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: ＃家庭向
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	我的爸爸也是媽媽

**Author's Note:**

> ＃家庭向

我是前年秋季來到絲絨小學的，接手三年五班。原本帶班的李老師請產假了，我的老朋友秀榮，向學校舉薦我來接李老師這短暫的兩年空白。說真的，我那時候怎麼也想不到當初一頭紅髮、活得自由奔放的人居然當上了老師，還是級年主任！就這樣成為了我的上司。

過完這個暑假李老師就回來了，而我也要離開了。時間過得好快，我看著一張張孩子們寫給我的離別卡片，雖然辛苦是真的，但是從中收穫的快樂更是難以計量。當翻到一張以藍色為底的卡片，上面畫著白雲、太陽還有彩虹，最下面塗滿綠色，還有著四個小小的人手牽手站著，不用看署名我也知道是誰。雖然說我是老師，但我在他們這一家人身上學到的我一生都不會忘記。

我帶的這些孩子們正處於活潑好動的時期，說實在有時也蠻難管教的，不過孩子們成長的過程就是這樣，需要花費心力去陪伴、用心交流。只不過現代人最欠缺的就是時間和耐心了，我有時候也會有不耐煩的時候，我總是要時時刻刻提醒我自己。

在去絲絨小學教書前，我才剛回國不久，我的韓語有些生疏了，導致有時候會不小心無意識切換成英文解釋。孩子們很直接還會用英文糗我，問我在說什麼。我總是不好意思的道歉，然後盡可能嘗試說明我想表達的意思，他們恍然大悟後會你一言我一語得爭相告訴我，可以使用什麼詞彙。這時候的孩子們反而像我的老師，我也向他們學習不少。尤其是20號的藝琳，就是畫給我那張卡片的孩子。我從一開始對她印象就很深刻。不知怎麼的，她總是給我一種早熟的感覺。班上其他孩子通常會叫我“老師”，或是帶著我的姓叫我“孫老師”，有時候也會搭著我的英文名字“wendy老師”。只有藝琳在我第一天自我介紹完後，喊我的名：勝完老師。

有時候會想要跟平輩一樣這樣稱呼老師，以為可以跟老師親近些，而有些孩子則是不把老師放在眼裡才直呼其名。不過藝琳給我的感覺都不是這樣，每次聽她喊勝完老師早安、勝完老師再見，都有種“因為我是勝完所以她才這樣稱呼我”的感覺，和秀榮在學校叫我的時候很相像。我不知道孩子早熟算不算是件好事，不過懂事的孩子很好照顧，但是太懂事卻有時是忽略、隱藏她內心真正的感受。我還特地多費了點心翻閱她的家庭檔案，也向李老師打聽她的家庭狀況，但是都沒有找到什麼奇怪的地方。

藝琳是獨生女，母親是圖書館員，父親是工程師，就是非常一般的家庭。我各分別見過藝琳的雙親一次；見到藝琳的母親是我剛接任在開學後沒多久的親師座談會，我還記得藝琳母親牽著藝琳才剛踏進來沒下子，教室瞬時就安靜了，所有人都望向那對母女，我也不意外，因為實在是太漂亮了。當她們站在一塊只能感嘆這家子的基因太強大了。而藝琳帶著她母親來找我打招呼時，我幾乎說不出話，還結結巴巴的，現在想起來真的對藝琳母親十分失禮。

之後見到藝琳父親是在冬天的一波強勁寒流。那時有些孩子接連陸續感冒請假，而那天藝琳早上第一節結束都沒有來上課。我也以為她可能也感冒了正想要回去辦公室打電話詢問，才踏出教室就看見遠遠一個身著貼身西裝的精瘦男子肩膀揹著桃紅色小書包、一手牽著藝琳跑了過來。等他們跑近後，我才發現男子的頭髮亂得跟鳥窩一樣，單眼皮下的眼白還佈著血絲，黑眼圈也很深。藝琳父親向我道了歉，他加班到深夜回去發現妻子發燒倒下了，照顧了整夜到早晨才睡下，被藝琳搖醒才發現遲到了，急急忙忙得出門也沒能趕上第一節課，他說他很抱歉。我回沒關係的，請夫人多保重。他向我道謝，然後蹲下梳理了藝琳因為奔跑有些紛亂的瀏海，然後跟藝琳說：柱現好多了不用太擔心，我等會回去會繼續照顧她，今天放學我來接妳。藝琳抱了她父親跟他說，好，那你回去小心。而他也回抱了他的孩子說，知道了那妳要好好上課喔，放學回家讓柱現休息我們吃外面。藝琳開心得笑了，他也是。笑得眼睛都不見了。我這時候才發現藝琳父親雖然瘦而高，可是笑起來臉卻圓鼓鼓的，從帥氣精明變成軟萌無害的樣子，極有反差感的可愛。藝琳父親向我們告別後便轉身又跑著離開。接著我才好好看著藝琳，但她並不像是急急忙忙出門的樣子，髮尾的辮子也綁得很好，跟其他日子裡的藝琳沒有不一樣。我問藝琳，頭髮的辮子是誰綁的？很漂亮耶。她回我，是路雲綁的。路雲？我疑惑地說。而藝琳那得意的神情彷彿就該叫人欣羨的模樣，我現在都還記得。她說路雲是爸爸。我才知道，原來藝琳在家裡不喊稱謂，爸爸的話，就叫路雲；媽媽的話，則叫柱現。

難怪她喊我的名字如此自然，但那時候的我還不知道，我得要到來年春暖花開的時節，才會明白背後的緣由。

時間快轉到四月底左右，那時候因應母親節，學校打算舉辦感恩活動，讓孩子們寫一篇文謝謝平時辛勞的媽媽，並在活動當日唸給媽媽聽。而那時候市政府也舉辦母親節徵文比賽，我們會從中挑選幾個寫得不錯的文章拿去投稿。當時我按照時程把作業佈置下去，在五月初收回。

我永遠記得，那時候我攤開藝琳的作業時有多麼的震驚，藝琳的字大大的還有些歪斜，但一撇一劃都十分真誠。

作文的標題藝琳是這麼寫著：我的爸爸也是媽媽。

不知怎得越看我視線越模糊，淚水滴落在稿紙上時，我趕緊用手去按拭，深怕模糊了這一片心意。我沉澱下心情大約兩日後，翻開藝琳的家庭檔案，撥了電話給藝琳媽媽，裴柱現。希望可以跟她談談母親節作文的事情。

我們約在隔日的放學後，那是我第二次見到她。老實說，我還是和第一次見到她一樣被震撼到。看一次感嘆一次，藝琳的母親真的非常漂亮，漂亮到如果在路上經過她，一定會再回頭看她，回頭率百分之兩百的那種。要不是她和藝琳坐在一起，那個她的小分身，我還是不敢相信她已經是一個孩子的母親了。我們坐在孩子已經走光的教室裡頭，簡單得招呼後我直接開門見山的說：藝琳的作文寫得很動人，可以投稿市政府的徵文比賽是沒有問題的。只不過⋯⋯因為涉及到您家庭的隱私，我得先問問您的意思。以及我也得提醒您，活動當日孩子們會在大家面前將自己的作文唸給大家聽。

裴柱現了然得淺淺勾起嘴角笑著，她看了坐在旁邊始終沉默著的女兒。藝琳像是做錯事的孩子般低頭不語，我在想她是不是以為自己做錯了什麼，媽媽才要來學校和老師談話。但並不是這樣的，只是狀況⋯⋯有點複雜。我不希望藝琳這麼想，她並沒有做錯什麼。我猜裴柱現可能也發覺到了，她摸摸藝琳的頭，眼神十分溫柔。藝琳抬起頭看她，就收到一個肯定的笑容。裴柱現目光沒有離開藝琳，不過話是說給我聽的，她說，這是藝琳的意思，她想唸給他聽。

我點點頭，但我仍有些擔憂，我得再提醒這對母女：我能夠了解藝琳對父親的心意，不過我有些擔心的是，孩子們的好感和惡意都是十分直接的，我怕藝琳往後在班上會被其他同學拿這件事給傷害到。

  
藝琳母親終於移開視線看著我。

「會傷害到他人，是因為他們不明白、不曉得。而讓孩子們知道，不管什麼樣子的人都值得被愛，不就是我們大人的責任嗎？勝完老師，孩子比我們想像中的更懂得如何去愛一個人。我愛他，孩子愛他；而他愛我，也愛孩子，可是他不愛自己。不愛自己的人，怎麼還有餘力去愛別人？他只是找不到愛自己的方式。」

相由心生就是這麼一回事吧，心善而人美。裴柱現言行間盡是溫柔的力量，讓她堅定地支持她的愛人、她的孩子、她的家。我沒有話好說了，也許對其他孩子們來說，這是一個教育的好機會。對於她們而言，也是一個突破口吧。我陪著她們走到校門口，目送一大一小的背影遠去。她們是各自獨立的個體，卻同時親暱得沒有距離。我開始有些羨慕起藝琳的父親，他是真的被愛著，因為愛而愛著的。但也並不是就不擔心了，我仍不確定這樣做的後果會變成什麼樣子？但裴柱現那句話一直在我耳畔響起——

  
**而讓孩子們知道，不管什麼樣子的人都值得被愛，不就是我們大人的責任嗎？**

  
不論是非對錯，這次，我想選擇站在愛的那一邊。

活動當日，孩子們和家長們陸陸續續地踏進教室，我忙著招呼每一對親子，等到開始時間接近時，我才抽空看到在後頭家長座位區，藝琳被抱在一個陌生女人的腿上被女人搔癢得哈哈大笑。那個女人身著一襲米色布洋裝，頭戴黑色貝雷帽，她的長髮梳在身前，藝琳則捉住她的髮尾捉弄著女人，而裴柱現則在一旁寵溺得笑著照看她們。我向她們走近，在途中我細細觀察了陌生女人的臉龐，總讓我感到有些眼熟，似乎在哪裡見過一樣。直到那女人看見我然後對著我笑，笑得眼睛都不見了，我才恍然大悟。這笑靨重疊了我去年冬日在走廊上招呼著的男子。我不敢置信得緊盯眼前的女人，和我印象中的模樣實在相差甚遠，沒想到他竟然如此合適女裝，上了妝後更顯得女人味十足，相形之下的我這一身襯衫和牛仔褲是怎麼回事？

藝琳先開起話頭：「勝完老師，這是瑟琪；瑟琪，這是我的老師，勝完老師。」

我再次驚覺到我的失禮，趕緊回神伸手並自我介紹。名為瑟琪的女人伸出手，輕輕地回握我的指尖，這時我才發現瑟琪還塗上了指甲油，桃紅色的，和藝琳的書包顏色有些相近。

瑟琪還說了聲您好，我能聽出雖然語氣放輕了，但稍微還是帶著低沉磁性的嗓音。不過一點都不妨礙我仍被眼前女人的樣貌給驚艷到。

您、您好⋯⋯您很、很漂亮。直到她們三個人同時笑了出來，我才發現我又犯糗了，結結巴巴得把內心的讚歎給說了出口。為了化解尷尬我趕緊請藝琳回到座位，並告知活動差不多要開始了。接著我上了講台簡單開場後，就讓一個個孩子接續上台發表他們的心意，並在說完後拿著我事先準備好的康乃馨獻給母親做為結尾。過程有哭有笑，我在空檔間常偷瞄藝琳的雙親，她們也跟著群眾一起歡笑一起擦淚。

按照學號發表的順序終於來到這一刻，雖然我努力讓語調平穩些，但心裡頭還是有些激動。當我喊出藝琳的名字時，藝琳的雙親立刻坐直了身體，瑟琪還拿出斜背在身上的相機記錄著此刻。藝琳上了台，我退到她側邊不遠處站著，她有些緊張但沒有慌張，待她攤開那一張被我眼淚沾濕過的稿紙，我的心失序得顫抖了一下。我越過人群望著那兩位主人公。

我希望從這一刻開始，她們都能記得。在往後人生失落、徬徨時、而感到無心無力的時刻，她們都不要忘記她們是如此無畏地相愛並無條件得愛著彼此。

「大家好，我是藝琳。我的題目是：我的爸爸也是媽媽。」

瑟琪倏地放下相機驚訝而無聲猛地轉頭望向裴柱現，而裴柱現只是對她輕輕微笑而後牽起她的手。

「爸爸有個很帥氣的名字，康路雲。爺爺說希望爸爸生而為人在這土地上也能像天上的雲一樣自由自在。我問爸爸，如果爸爸是雲，那媽媽是什麼？路雲說，柱現媽媽是他的天空，因為天空包容著雲的一切，可以讓雲自由自在的飛翔，變成什麼形狀、什麼顏色都沒關係。我再問路雲，那藝琳是什麼？路雲想了想，他說，藝琳是彩虹。是我們最美麗的禮物。在悲傷像雨一樣下著的時候，太陽出來照亮大地，接下來彩虹就會出現。於是天空笑了，雲也不再陰暗。

我喜歡彩虹，彩虹有很多顏色。

路雲很會說故事，我總是吵著要路雲跟我說故事我才要去睡覺，可是路雲工作很忙，很晚才會回家，我時常等不到他就不小心睡著了。

有一天，我等不到路雲，路雲好多天都好晚回家，我跟柱現吵著說要路雲，我一直哭一直哭，以前我只要哭，路雲就會來抱抱我，給我餅乾安慰我，我就不會哭了。雖然之後就會變成路雲被柱現罵，路雲都會說最後一次了，下次不會了，但我們都知道，下次永遠都是下一次。那天我還是沒有等到路雲，因為我哭累了睡著了。

路雲好像真的很累，那時候我好久沒有看到路雲笑了。路雲有天終於一整天都會在家了，柱現一早準備要去買好多好吃的，柱現問我要跟她去還是在家。我說我想要在家，想要路雲陪我玩，柱現說好，但是路雲很累要先讓路雲睡飽，等他出來再找他好嗎？我答應柱現，可是我毀約了。

一開始我看電視、然後自己畫畫，可是時間過得好慢，而我太想要趕快看到路雲了，我偷偷打開路雲跟柱現的房門，可是我沒有看到路雲，我看到一個長得跟路雲很像的女生，我趕緊把門關上。嘣的一聲很大聲，我太緊張了，我的心臟一直跳一直跳。等柱現回來後，我跟她說了這件事。柱現眉頭皺得很緊，我知道她生氣了，她說，我們不是說好了要等路雲自己出來再找他嗎？我不敢說話，我怕柱現罵我，可是柱現沒有罵我，她讓我回房間反省。我回去了，我知道我做錯了，我想跟柱現道歉，也想問問看柱現知不知道那個女生是誰？於是我又跑出來，柱現有說進去房間要先敲門，我要敲門的時候，就聽到裡面有人在哭。

我聽見雲一直說對不起、對不起。雨一直下、一直下，什麼都沒有停。天空也是。天空說，沒關係的，那也是你。我喜歡的就是你，路雲就是路雲。那天，雲在天空裡下了好久好久的雨。不知道為什麼我也哭了，我不喜歡路雲哭。什麼時候太陽會出來？什麼時候彩虹會出來？

後來有一天，那個長得很像我那天在房間看到的女生來到我的面前，她說她叫瑟琪。瑟琪很常笑，不過玩遊戲輸了還會哭著說要再玩一次。她還會教我畫畫，也會幫我綁辮子，還會偷拿柱現的化妝品教我化妝。

我很喜歡瑟琪。我想瑟琪也很喜歡我，她越來越常來跟我一起玩。只是，瑟琪在的時候，路雲都不在；路雲在的話，瑟琪就不會在。我一直想要把瑟琪介紹給路雲認識，路雲一定會喜歡她的；瑟琪也是，如果她知道路雲很疼我、很照顧柱現，一定也會喜歡他的。因為路雲就是那麼好的人。

雲有好多形狀，每一種形狀我都好喜歡。有路雲的形狀、瑟琪的形狀、抱著藝琳的形狀、躺在柱現懷裡的形狀，每一種形狀都是路雲、也都是瑟琪。

雲就是雲喔，都是我最喜歡的你喔！路雲、瑟琪，還有柱現，我愛你們。」

  
我看著藝琳拿著康乃馨跑向早已泣不成聲的瑟琪，並給她一個大大的擁抱，而在旁邊眼眶濕潤的柱現也擁住了她們。眾人此時為她們的相擁給予熱烈的掌聲。有些家長、孩子雖然也跟著鼓掌，但是面露疑惑、驚訝甚至厭惡，不過也有些人則跟著一起感動拭淚，譬如我。

這路還很長，但我知道她們會一起並肩牽手而行，誰都不再孤單。


End file.
